Godzilla
'Godzilla '''is the main character in the famous frachise of the same name. He is the King of the Monsters and first appeared in 1954 in the film ''Gojira, ''produced in Japan by the Toho Company Ltd., and since then, there has been an impressive number of 28 Godzilla films produced. He is a 50-100 meter kaiju that can shoot nuclear beam from out of his mouth. Godzilla was a giant dinosaur called the Godzillasaurus that was mutated by a failed bomb test. Godzilla started off as a giant bringer of destruction and a danger to humanity, but as the series went on he became more of an actual character with an arrogant and stubborn personality but was also caring and loyal. Godzilla reformed when Japan was in endangered by King Ghidorah and helped fight the space monster. After this event, Godzilla's sides have varied, usually a protector of humanity but sometimes danger to humanity. Godzilla has been played by numerous actors throughout the years, and the effects were usually a man in a rubber suit. This is Japan's most common way to portray monsters, and many have noticed that Godzilla indeed does look like a rubber monster, but he has nevertheless become one of the most famous monsters put on screen, arguably only rivaled in popularity by King Kong, who Godzilla has actually fought against in ''King Kong vs. Godzilla. Godzilla has remained a popular figure in Japanese pop culture, though he has lost some popularity over the years he still remains one of the best known giant monsters ever. Apearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. In the Japanese films, Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy, usally charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and generally bone-white dorsal plates, generally shaped like maple leaves, thought there are some designs whose traits may differ. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurus; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of an old model of a Tyrannosarus Rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosarus. Personality As a Villain Godzilla was originally a dinosaur called Godzillasaurus (revealed in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991), who was then mutated by nuclear testing. He destroyed multiplie fishing boats, When investigors arrived on Odo Island, they learned that the native islanders belived the attacks were caused by a sea-god named Godzilla (Japanese name Gojira), and when the island wee attacked by the mutant, the name stuck. Godzilla attacked Tokyo multiplie times until he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, a powerful weapon created by Dr. Serizawa. In the later movies, eighter a second Godzilla exists, or Godzilla survived the oxygen destroyer. In Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack, has been dead for years and has become nothing but a legend that some do not belive in, however the souls of those who died in World War II merge and create another Godzilla. As a Hero In some films, Godzilla becomes the lesser of two evils and saves the world from alien threats, such as King Ghidorah, or human spawned creations, such as Hedorah. Gallery SonOfGodzilla3.jpg|Godzilla and his son Minilla MusukoGodzilla.jpeg|Godzilla in Son of Godzilla BurningGodzilla.jpg|Burning Godzilla Godzilla-destoroya-screenshot.jpg|Godzilla fighting Destoroyah, one of his most powerful enemies Oyosorrow.jpg|Godzilla's red spiral atomic ray Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Important Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Fighters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Giant Monsters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Seeker of Veangence Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protectors Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Reptillian Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Child Nurturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Anti Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Knight Templar Category:True Neutral Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Demigods Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Neutral Good Category:Ferrokinetic Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Wanderers Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Deities Category:Multiplie Saver Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Outright Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Predators Category:Heroes from the past Category:Global Protection Category:Evil exterminators Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:TV Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Victims Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Good Darkness Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Role Models Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Rogue Antagonist Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes that killed the villain Category:Hollywood Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Immortal Heroes